Summer Memories
by eclst
Summary: Summer is a time to create precious memories with the person that means the most to you, but what is Misaki to do when the person he secretly does love is extremely busy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica because if I did I would so have created a season 3 =.=

**Beta:** XEOHE

* * *

The weather wasn't as hot and dry as usual. It wasn't humid, and there was an actual breeze felt by those who dared to step outside. Even eating an ice-cream without the dripping was possible. There was no doubt about it—summer was saying its goodbye.

But before it did, there was someone trying to plan one last memory—a memory that was going to be dear to him. Admitting his feelings to the person he loved was hard. Afraid of confessing? No, that wasn't it, for you see, he had confessed a while back. Then was it pride? Maybe, but that wasn't either.

Misaki was just afraid of being selfish.

Akihiko had been busy the entire summer: the deadline was around the corner, a meeting here and there, research about this and that. There just was no time for them, _together_, anywhere in between, and Misaki felt that asking for some alone time was wrong. That's just the way he was. After all, his parents died because of his selfishness (or so that's what he believed).

There's more. School was around the corner; graduation just a few blocks away. Spending time with Akihiko wasn't going to come easy after he graduated. So, was it wrong for him to ask? Misaki knew that if he suggested something of that sort, Akihiko would drop _everything _for him. But... that's not what Misaki wanted. He wanted to create something special. A memory.

One Friday morning Misaki woke up to see the sun embracing Akihiko's face. The glow it emitted gently highlighted all of Akihiko's beautiful features. Of course Misaki wasn't going to tell this to his lover anytime soon. How could he? But that Friday was the day he realized how much he wanted (at least for a day) to spend some time with Akihiko—as a couple.

Maturity came with age and it had finally caught up with Misaki; just a bit. He was still timid when _they_ were intimate but he had become somewhat daring. Whether Akihiko was aware of this he didn't show. If he did, Akihiko knew Misaki would take a few steps back instead of forward.

Love was indeed, a mystery.

Misaki quietly made his way out of the room and headed to his lover's office. He knew Akihiko had a calendar on the desk, and if he wanted to make something special, then the best way to do it was around Akihiko's summer schedule.

He used his finger as a guide while he browsed through Akihiko's agenda. Day by day, it was all busy. He wrinkled his nose at that fact, but something caught his eyes—tomorrow. Tomorrow, Saturday, Akihiko had an hour to spare. Misaki's face light-up as he saw it, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Tomorrow, he could have that time alone with Akihiko.

He looked around the desk and found a black fountain pen next to a stack of papers. Manuscripts? Maybe. He picked up the pen and scribbled a note on the gap: _important business to attend_. No explanation was needed.

Misaki placed everything back in ordered and made his way down to the kitchen. It was time for breakfast. As he made Akihiko's favorite, omelet, he heard a door close. He glanced at the stairs to find Akihiko making his way down, Suzuki-san at hand.

Misaki smiled. "Good morning Usagi-san," he said.

Akihiko mumbled something and headed to the table. He wasn't a morning person.

The couple soon began to eat when Misaki mentioned, "Ummm... Usagi-san how's your schedule for tomorrow?"

Akihiko placed his chopsticks down and stared at Misaki. Misaki wasn't one to ask about his schedule. "I haven't looked at it, but I bet it's busy," he said.

"Oh, okay."

Akihiko smirked; he had a thought. "Misaki," he said. Misaki looked up at Akihiko. "Do you miss me that much?"

Misaki blushed; he had been caught off guard. "Tch! as if." He placed some more omelet in his mouth.

Akihiko smiled; his eyes glistened.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Akihiko's love for Misaki shined ever so brightly. The way Akihiko was staring (lovingly) at Misaki made the young lad flustered. How can he not love someone who made him feel like gelatin?

Breakfast (that time together) had come and gone rather quickly, to the disappointment of both. Akihiko excused himself from the table and Misaki began to clean up, but when he turned around he found Akihiko in front of him. He wasn't expecting him there. Akihiko leaned and pecked Misaki's lips. "Once this is over, I promise to spend all my time with you," he said.

Misaki's gaze was brought down; too shy to look into _his_ eyes and nodded. He heard the steps fade away and turned around to clean the mess in the kitchen. How can Misaki not love someone like Akihiko.

He was lucky indeed.

After cleaning Lord's Usami's grandiose apartment, Misaki headed to the living room, a notebook at hand. He needed to plan tomorrow's secret outing. He looked at the window; the sun glistened oh so beautifully. What could he do? What special memory would he be able to create with Akihiko? But most importantly, what could Misaki do in such a short time?

Misaki was a simple guy—average in his eyes. He had no money like Akihiko, and the job he did have didn't pay much. So what could someone like him afford?

Misaki sighed.

This was harder than he had thought. His eyes turned to the clock: 12:30 p.m. He had to make lunch soon. There wasn't anything in the refrigerator: meaning, he had to go and buy something to prepare. He grabbed a hold of his belongings and made his way to the door. He looked up to find the door to Akihiko's office ajar.

"Usagi-san! I'm going to the market. I'll be back in a little bit," he informed Akihiko as he left.

On his way to the store, Misaki became attentive to his surroundings. He needed an idea for tomorrow, but as luck would have it—he had no luck.

…

..

.

With the bags in hand, Misaki dragged himself all the way home. It was hot, and his cheeks flushed because of it. He needed to sit and rest just for a little. He headed to the park that was across the apartment and sat on a bench. The shade that was protecting him from the sun was welcoming and a slight breeze caressed his creamy cheeks. It was relaxing; he couldn't help but close his eyes.

Peaceful.

How he wished Akihiko were here and enjoying this scenery with him. Misaki's eyes opened slowly as an idea dawned on him. They could have a summer picnic tomorrow. Away from the business of Akihiko's everyday routine. Misaki smiled; Akihiko would like that.

Now refreshed, Misaki headed home. He had to plan the perfect day—_date_.

…

..

.

Once the groceries had been placed in their rightful areas, Misaki began to scan his options. It had to be simple yet romantic (not that Akihiko was _ever_ going to know). After all, even a simple picnic like this wasn't experienced by Akihiko; indeed, _this_ was to be special.

Too busy trying to come up with the perfect lunch for tomorrow, he wasn't aware that someone had joined him.

Akihiko embraced him, placing his face on Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki," he whispered. Misaki jumped.

"Oi! Stupid Usagi! Don't do that," he said as he turned around to face him.

Usagi smiled mischievously. "You seemed preoccupied staring at the refrigerator. I didn't want to intrude," he explained, tightening the hold on him.

Misaki rolled his eyes in annoyance. Only Akihiko could come up with lame excuses. "Do you need something?" he asked.

Akihiko pecked his cheek. "You," he said.

Misaki removed himself from Akihiko, facing him with hands on his waist. "I got things to do Usagi-san so please tell me what you need," he said.

Akihiko grunted. It was no fun when Misaki was serious. "I'm hungry," he said.

Misaki placed a hand on his face. Of course. "Okay, okay. I'll make lunch right now," he said as he walked to the pantry, pulling out some ingredients. "Anything in particular?"

"Anything that doesn't include green peppers."

Misaki huffed. "They're good for you."

Akihiko shrugged. "They're weird," he said.

"Right. Right," Misaki said as he pulled out all the ingredients he was going to use.

In the end, Misaki made Ramen for lunch. Simple and delicious; best of all no green peppers.

…

..

.

The following day Misaki woke up earlier than usual. If all went according to plan, today's picnic was going to be special. He had even prepared Akihiko's omelet a few minutes before hand. He didn't want for Akihiko to find out. It was a secret.

On cue, Akihiko strolled down those stairs lazily, dragging poor Suzuki-san with him. Misaki smiled. "Morning Usagi-san," he said.

Akihiko yawned as he replied, "Mornin'..." He walked to the table and just like any other day, they ate breakfast together.

As Misaki took in Akihiko's appearance, he realized just how tired Akihiko really was. The bags under his eyes said it all.

"Ummm…" Misaki interrupted; Akihiko placed his cup down as he looked at his lover. "I have something to take care of later today, so I won't be able to make lunch for you," he explained.

"I see," Akihiko said. If he wasn't under such a hectic schedule, Akihiko would have objected.

"Oh. This came for you," Misaki said as he handed Akihiko a letter.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he took it. "What is it?"

Misaki shrugged, crossing his hands as he looked out the window. "How should I know."

Akihiko sighed as he read the note.

Misaki turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Aikawa needs to meet with me later today." Akihiko excused himself from the table and headed up stairs. This time Misaki watched; he didn't want any surprises.

Misaki went to business: cleaning and preparing everything for later today. He had called Aikawa-san the night before and asked her for permission. She consented and agreed to help him. Of course he had to deal with, 'Misaki-kun that's so sweet of you!' and 'I wish I could be there and witness your date!' to name a few. He had blushed but endured it.

"Now let's see," Misaki said as he looked at the countertop; making sure everything was ready for today. The light-brown willow picnic basket was open: two bottles of green tea, two bento boxes with some goodies, chopsticks, a few napkins, and two cupcakes (even though Akihiko wasn't a fan of sweets) were all there. Misaki smiled—he was proud at his work—and closed the lid. He grabbed the red and white checkered picnic blanket that was folded next to the basket and placed it on top of the lid.

Misaki soon had everything he needed in his hand. As he made his way to the door he shouted, "Usagi-san! I'm off! See you later."

…

..

.

Today's weather was glorious! And luckily for Misaki, the park wasn't that busy. He walked to the top of the hill (where Akihiko was to meet him later) and placed the basket on the ground. The cherry blossom tree swayed left and right as the wind passed by it, a few petals dancing as they made their way down. They softly _swoosh_ed_._ Misaki unfolded the blanket and spread it out, placing the basket in the middle.

Akihiko was coming anytime soon.

Misaki had a perfect view from his spot and noticed Akihiko walking out of the building and into the park. This was it.

Akihiko didn't seem pleased; he would have rather had spend that time with Misaki. He strolled up to the top, unaware of his surroundings.

"Aikawa," he said but as he saw what was in front of him his eyes widened in surprise. On the blanket there was a note. Akihiko reached down for it, removing it from the rock that was preventing it from flying away. He slowly unfolded it:

_Usagi-san,_

_You had worked hard all this summer and I figure a picnic in the park would be good for you._

_~Misaki._

Akihiko's smile widened. His love had done it again. Thought of him.

"Just don't think I'll do this too often," Misaki said from behind him. Akihiko turned around to find a stubborn Misaki with his arms crossed.

Akihiko grinned.

It might have been that Misaki was bashful that afternoon but they both enjoyed the picnic together.

In the end, it _had_ become a precious memory to both. But that night even more memories were to be created for Akihiko had planned on thanking Misaki once they were home.

~*OWARI*~

* * *

A/N: It's been a very long time since I had posted anything on this fandom TT_TT. I'm a Junjo fan at heart and if you visit the Junjo forum in Mangafox I'm Smexy-Cakes btw ^^.

I tried keeping them in character so if something went wrong, I apologize u_u. If you have read my other 2(?) stories, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update them lol. I do explain in my LJ as to why Dx.

Well, I do hope you had a wonderful time reading this ^.^


End file.
